Not What He Had In Mind
by articcat621
Summary: All Draco wanted was a weekend away with his wife for some much-needed hanky panky. Unfortunately, Draco and Hermione get stuck babysitting the grandkids.
A/N: This was originally written for the Salt and Pepper Fest 2016 on LJ. Many thanks to kyriecolors for being my lovely beta. Enjoy! xx

Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

 **Not What He Had In Mind**

"Is everything all set for this weekend?" Draco asked, taking a seat on the sofa next to his wife. He put his arm around her and snuggled close.

Hermione turned to him, a smile on her face. "Yes, everything's all set. We can leave in the morning."

Draco let out what sounded like a purr of happiness. "Thank Merlin," he breathed. "It'll be me and you and the mountain air. Perfect." He smiled before kissing Hermione's cheek. After a moment, his lips moved to the sensitive spot behind her ear. He gently nipped there before kissing various spots on her neck.

Hermione giggled from his ticklish kisses. She tilted her head to allow him better access to her neck. A soft moan escaped her lips.

"After thirty-five years of marriage, I still find you to be the most attractive creature that I've ever laid eyes on." Draco hummed in appreciation.

She laughed. "Well, that's a relief, Draco. I was worried that you would wake up one day and realise that my grey curls and wrinkly skin weren't that attractive anymore."

Draco scoffed. "That'll never happen, my love." His grey eyes peered into her brown ones. "You're perfect. You don't look a day over thirty."

Hermione felt tears prick the corners of her eyes. At the age of fifty-six, she knew that he was just trying to be sweet and make her feel better about her age. "I love you, Draco." She leant forward and kissed him.

Suddenly, their living room Floo fired up. "Mum, Dad?"

Draco let out a huff. "What does he want now?" he grumbled.

"Shush," Hermione chided Draco, pushing him off her and going towards the Floo. "Scorpius?" Hermione asked her son.

"Can I come through?" Scorpius asked. "Please?"

"Of course, sweetheart," Hermione replied, stepping back so he'd have room. Moments later, her thirty-four year old son, Scorpius, stood before her.

"Hello, Mum," Scorpius said, greeting her with a hug. He nodded to his father. "Dad." He gave them both pleading looks. "I really need a favour."

"What type of favour?" Draco quickly asked.

"Listen, I know you and Mum are supposed to leave tomorrow for your overnight trip, but is there any way you could cancel?"

"Absolutely not," Draco said angrily.

Hermione shot Draco a glare. "Why, sweetie? What's wrong?"

"It's just that, Lily and I are feeling incredibly stressed right now. With the baby due in less than two months, it's just been hectic at home. Lyra and Leo won't give us a moment's rest, and Carina's upper teeth are coming in, so she won't stop crying." Scorpius looked exhausted, and Hermione took pity on her son.

"Well, Scorp, you shouldn't have decided to have so many children."

"Draco," Hermione hissed, knowing that her husband was only angry that their weekend alone was ruined. "And Harry or Ginny can't watch them? Or any of the Weasleys for that matter?"

Scorpius shook his head. "Harry is away on a mission, Ginny is away reporting for a match, and I know Grandmum Weasley is feeling under the weather."

"We'll watch them," Hermione promised. "You can bring them over for whenever and we'll keep them overnight."

"Hermione!" Draco protested loudly.

"I'll reimburse you for your trip and book the next one," Scorpius promised. "Thank you so much, Mum, Dad." He hugged Hermione once more before heading back into the Floo.

"Really?" Draco asked, plopping himself back onto the couch. "This was not how I envisioned our weekend going."

"I know, love, but you love spending time with the grandkids." Hermione smiled at him. "It's only for one night, okay? I love you."

Draco grumbled under his breath, his displeasure evident on his face. 

* * *

Hermione rocked Carina in her arms, trying to lull the cranky fifteen month old to sleep. She had noticed earlier that both her upper and lower lateral incisors were coming in at the same time, the poor thing. She cooed at the child, a thankful sigh escaping her lips when Carina finally closed her eyes.

After Hermione carefully placed Carina in her crib, she quietly exited the Malfoy nursery. I'm absolutely exhausted, she thought to herself, wishing that she could settle in with a glass of wine. Four hours of a crying baby was enough to make Hermione wonder why Scorpius and Lily had decided to have another child only months after their last one born. Two babies at once? No thank you, she thought, shaking her head.

"Now, where is Draco with the twins?" She decided that she would head to the kitchens and see if they were there. Five year olds were often hungry all the time.

Making her way to the kitchen, she pushed open the door and took in the scene before her. A small gasp of surprise escaped her lips, her eyes wide. "Draco!" she shouted at her husband, who was sitting nonchalantly at the counter in the middle of the kitchen while Lyra and Leo were mixing something in a bowl. "What is going on here?"

"They wanted to make cookies," Draco replied. "They're doing a splendid job."

"Do they even know how to make cookies?" Hermione asked, eyeing the suspicious mixture in the bowl.

"Look, Grandmum!" Lyra exclaimed. "Cookies!"

"Well, I don't know how to make cookies," Draco exclaimed. "Besides, they're doing fine."

Hermione sighed, shaking her head. "Why don't we start from the beginning?" she asked Lyra and Leo. "Those ones don't look like they'll be sweet enough, and we want sweet cookies, right?"

"Of course!" Leo replied happily.

"Yes, Grandmum," Lyra answered.

Taking her wand, she vanished the contents of their bowl. "Now, will you be a darling, Leo, and get me the eggs from the fridge. Lyra, you can get the milk." Hermione watched with a happy smile as they both did as she said. Turning to Draco, she smiled. "Will you be helping us?"

"No, I'll head up to the library so I can hear if Carina awakes." Draco stood, kissed his wife on the cheek before heading out the door.

Hermione sighed, watching him go.

"What next, Grandmum?" Leo asked, pulling on her arm.

Hermione returned her attention to her grandchildren. "Next, we'll need sugar and flour." 

* * *

Hermione found Draco in the library after dinner. "Draco, love, can you do me a huge favour?" She squinted, using her wand to dim the light in the library.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Draco asked, sitting upright and putting his book down immediately.

"I've already put Carina down for the night, but could you please tuck in Leo and Lyra? I've got a really bad migraine, and I feel as if I might be sick." Hermione looked to her husband. "I know you're upset we have them for the night, but I really need you, Draco."

"Of course," he agreed quickly. "I'm sorry that I haven't been very helpful." Draco flushed, feeling ashamed of his actions. "You head on to bed, and I'll tuck the twins in. Get some rest." He cupped her face lightly and kissed her. Stepping away, he smiled. "There should be some potion in the bathroom to help with the nausea."

"Thank you, Draco." She smiled at him warmly before heading towards their bedroom. She desperately needed sleep. 

* * *

Draco made his way to the nursery. Careful to creep past Carina's bedroom, he headed towards the room where the twins slept. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw them in there. "Time for bed."

"Will you tell us a story?" Lyra asked, giving her a grandfather a pleading look.

Draco hesitated. "I'm not sure I know any."

"Of course you do," Leo countered. "Tell us a fairytale. You must know one."

Draco sat at the end of Lyra's bed. "All right," he said after a moment, wracking his memory for a story he could tell. "I've got one about a princess and a prince."

Lyra clapped her hands together in excitement. "Yes, please!"

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess. She lived in a tower and was incredibly kind, brave, and smart." Draco smiled. "The prince didn't live too far from her, but he lived in a dark and scary place, where no one ever visited. The prince didn't care about anyone, or so he thought." Both Lyra and Leo were watching him with rapt attention. "One day, the prince stumbled upon the princess in a secret area near a lake. She was gazing at her reflection in the water, reciting one of Shakespeare's sonnet. The wind blew at the perfect moment and the prince could smell her sweet vanilla perfume. The prince stayed hidden, watching the princess as she recited the sonnets. He had never cared about anyone, particularly the princess, until that very moment. That moment, the prince fell very much in love with the princess. He wanted to say something, but her two most trusted attendants appeared. The prince knew that her attendants would not allow him to speak with her, so he left the lake. The prince watched over the princess, making sure that she was never in harm's way if he could help it."

Lyra smiled. "That's very romantic, Grandfather. Did the prince ever tell the princess that he loved her?"

"Eventually," Draco replied, "But it took quite some time for the princess to return the prince's feelings. They did end up getting married and living happily ever after."

"So romantic," Lyra said dreamily, reminding Draco very much of Luna Lovegood.

"Well, time for sleep." Draco stood, tucking Lyra in. He placed a kiss to her forehead, telling her that he loved her. Turning to Leo, he tucked the young boy in before kissing his forehead as well. "Goodnight, you two."

"Goodnight, Grandfather," they replied in unison.

Utterly exhausted, Draco headed to his bedroom. Stepping inside, he saw that Hermione was already fast asleep. Undressing, he crawled into bed with her.

"Thank you," Hermione murmured, stirring slightly. She sighed happily when Draco pressed against her backside, snuggling her. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Draco told her sincerely. "I'll make pancakes in the morning, all right? You sleep in." Hermione murmured her thanks before falling back asleep. Draco closed his eyes, exhausted from his day. While his weekend wasn't turning out the way he had hoped, he was enjoying the time with his wife and grandchildren. Besides, Scorpius would pay for their next trip, and Draco was sure he'd get his money's worth. He drifted off to sleep, a happy smile on his face.


End file.
